


I'll watch you sleep

by Atiredsoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Storytelling, Sweet, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: After a hard day of dealing with Trent Ikithon and being a volstrucker, Eadwulf goes to be with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Eodwulf, Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	I'll watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to watch you sleep by girl in red and I just wanted some sweet cadwulf moments. 
> 
> Also I apologise for any out of character moments or any typos.

Their bodies were pressed against each other and he could hear Caduceus's gentle breathing. The firbolg's head was tucked into his shoulder and Wulf felt at home. 

The cold silk sheets were nice against his scarred skin and Caduceus provided all the heat he needed. A thin blanket covered them.

The only light in the room was from a single candle by their alters. Little trinkets and gifts stood by the candles for the Matron and the Wildmother.

Eadwulf listened as the frogs and toads croaked. He could hear the wind rustling and swirling around outside. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the firbolg's cheek. Wulf didn't know how late or early it was but he wanted to savour the moment. He knew that once the morning came, that he would have to run.

Ikithon hasn't noticed that he was gone so far. but one slip up and he or Caduceus could be killed. It was already hard enough to sneak into the firbolg's room without the nein noticing. 

Eadwulf leaned in closer to Caduceus as he started to hear far off thunder. He didn't want to leave. 

These were his favorite times. They were probably the only thing that kept him sane. In between fights and missions, he could sneak off and be with his lover. 

Inside this room, they were boyfriends. They were partners. Outside was different, out in the real world, they had to be enemies.

On the outside he had to be Eadwulf the volstrucker. He was Trent Ikithon's pupil. He was a loyal dog to the empire. 

With Caduceus, he could just be Wulf. He could talk about the Matron as much as he wanted. He could let his walls down and drink tea without any worries of poison or danger.

He almost jumped as a boom of thunder came from outside. Caduceus shifted and Wulf watched as his eyes opened.

"Is it morning yet?" Cad asked softly. His voice was like honey. Wulf shook his head and leaned to kiss his cheek again. 

"We are good still. I don't need to run off. We have at least two more hours." Wulf whispered out and he started to run his fingers through Caduceus's hair.

"Mhm. That's good. Do you want any tea? I can make us some." Caduceus asked and he relaxed even more as Wulf slowly made small braids in his hair. 

"I'm fine liebling, thank you though." Wulf easily spoke the zemnian pet name. He knew how much Clay enjoyed it when he spoke zemnian. 

The two of them listened to the rain and thunder. Caduceus started to hum a melody as the two of them held each other. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Caduceus asked softly and he yawned. Wulf smiled and gave a small nod. He didn't know why his lover liked the stories he told. They were quite sad and depressing.

"Tell me the one about the vortex. Or the one about the Matron. Those are the best ones." Caduceus smiled and he blinked sleepily at Wulf. 

"I can tell you the Matron one. The other will probably give us nightmares. It always did when I was a young boy." Wulf said smiling sadly and Caduceus nodded.

"It probably is for the best. Next time though." Caduceus said smiling and Eadwulf nodded. He always looked forward to those next times. Moment where he could simply be with his love.

He held Caduceus closer and he started recounting one of his stories about the Matron. 

He tensed up when the thunder boomed again, but then Caduceus would just gently rub his hand and he'd go back to explaining the story.

He could feel himself and Clay slowly starting to drift off and he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

The two of them slept soundly as the rain pounded against the roof. But all good things must come to an end. Wulf's eyes fluttered open and he slowly realized that it was almost morning. 

He pressed a kiss to Caduceus's forehead and he pulled away from his lover's embrace. He packed up his alter and he turned on the kettle before he started the spell. 

He looked back at his sleeping boyfriend and he smiled as he teleported back to the real world. 

The wood creaked under his feet as he appeared back in his dining room. The sun was barely coming up and he sighed. He looked around the depressing house and he slowly made his way to his bedroom.

He needed to get into uniform. 

He could see Caduceus later. For now he has to deal with Trent and Astrid.

Tonight, he could hopefully be with his liebling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
